ve200fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Коды ошибок
Error 15 — на диске обнаружены повреждённые сектора. Error 23 — повреждена файловая система, необходимо запустить проверку диска. 1st Partition : 0 > Partition is not set — диск не разбит на разделы или же файловая система первого раздела не совпадает с типом прошивки. 1st Partition : 5 > ZM-VE200 Hard Disk have extended partition — жёсткий диск содержит расширенный раздел. Отформатируйте его согласно типу прошивки. 1st Partition : 6 > ZM-VE200 Hard Disk is formatted as FAT — раздел отформатирован в FAT (не в FAT32). Отформатируйте его согласно типу прошивки. 1st Partition : 7 > ZM-VE200 Hard disk is formatted as NTFS — прошивка FAT не поддерживает NTFS. Отформатируйте раздел в FAT32 или exFAT. 1st Partition : C > ZM-VE200 Hard Disk is formatted as FAT32 — прошивка NTFS не поддерживает FAT32. Отформатируйте раздел в NTFS. 1st Partition : F > Extended partition — логические и расширенные разделы не поддерживаются, создайте раздел, как основной. 1st Partition : FF > ZM-VE200 Hard Disk is formatted as exFAT — эта прошивка не поддерживает exFAT. Отформатируйте раздел в NTFS. 1st Partition: EE : MBR area is existed after EFI header — создайте новый и удалите старый раздел в «Управлении дисками». Если не помогло, попробуйте выполнить инициализацию. Это займёт какое-то время, наберитесь терпения. NO _ISO — не найдена папка _ISO или _iso на первом разделе. NO - DISC — в папке _ISO не найдены файлы с допустимыми расширениями (ISO, IMA, DSK, RMD). TOO Many FILES — в корне папки _ISO (и в любой другой папке, которая находится внутри _ISO) может содержаться не более 32 объектов (файлов + папок). ALREADY HIT — данный файл уже был выбран для эмуляции, загружен и эмулируется. vDISK LIMIT — бокс может одновременно эмулировать не более 4 виртуальных дискет. DEFRAG!! — скорее всего, раздел отформатирован в NTFS и файл образа, который вы пытаетесь эмулировать, фрагментирован. Необходимо дефрагментировать раздел или, как минимум, этот файл образа. Если дефрагментация не помогает, то скорее всего это так называемый sparse-файл. Такой файл может получиться, например, в результате загрузки торрента. Копирование и удаление оригинала (не перемещение!) этого файла должно решить проблему. Если сообщение вида 1st Partition : XX не соответствует указанным выше, то оно может указывать на тип неподдерживаемого раздела: 00 Empty 01 DOS 12-bit FAT 02 XENIX root 03 XENIX /usr 04 DOS 3.0+ 16-bit FAT (up to 32M) 05 DOS 3.3+ Extended Partition 06 DOS 3.31+ 16-bit FAT (over 32M) 07 OS/2 IFS (e.g., HPFS) 07 Windows NT NTFS 07 exFAT 07 Advanced Unix 07 QNX2.x pre-1988 (see below under IDs 4d-4f) 08 OS/2 (v1.0-1.3 only) 08 AIX boot partition 08 SplitDrive 08 Commodore DOS 08 DELL partition spanning multiple drives 08 QNX 1.x and 2.x ("qny") 09 AIX data partition 09 Coherent filesystem 09 QNX 1.x and 2.x ("qnz") 0a Coherent swap partition 0a OPUS 0b WIN95 OSR2 FAT32 0c WIN95 OSR2 FAT32, LBA-mapped 0e WIN95: DOS 16-bit FAT, LBA-mapped 0f WIN95: Extended partition, LBA-mapped 10 OPUS (?) 11 Hidden DOS 12-bit FAT 11 Leading Edge DOS 3.x logically sectored FAT 12 Configuration/diagnostics partition 14 Hidden DOS 16-bit FAT <32M 14 AST DOS with logically sectored FAT 16 Hidden DOS 16-bit FAT >=32M 17 Hidden IFS (e.g., HPFS) 18 AST SmartSleep Partition 19 Unused 1b Hidden WIN95 OSR2 FAT32 1c Hidden WIN95 OSR2 FAT32, LBA-mapped 1e Hidden WIN95 16-bit FAT, LBA-mapped 20 Unused 21 Reserved 21 Unused 22 Unused 23 Reserved 24 NEC DOS 3.x 26 Reserved 27 PQservice 27 Windows RE hidden partition 27 MirOS partition 27 RouterBOOT kernel partition 2a AtheOS File System (AFS) 2b SyllableSecure (SylStor) 31 Reserved 32 NOS 33 Reserved 34 Reserved 35 JFS on OS/2 or eCS 36 Reserved 38 THEOS ver 3.2 2gb partition 39 Plan 9 partition 39 THEOS ver 4 spanned partition 3a THEOS ver 4 4gb partition 3b THEOS ver 4 extended partition 3c PartitionMagic recovery partition 3d Hidden NetWare 40 Venix 80286 40 PICK 41 Linux/MINIX (sharing disk with DRDOS) 41 Personal RISC Boot 41 PPC PReP (Power PC Reference Platform) Boot 42 Linux swap (sharing disk with DRDOS) 42 SFS (Secure Filesystem) 42 Windows 2000 dynamic extended partition marker 43 Linux native (sharing disk with DRDOS) 44 GoBack partition 45 Boot-US boot manager 45 Priam 45 EUMEL/Elan 46 EUMEL/Elan 47 EUMEL/Elan 48 EUMEL/Elan 4a Mark Aitchison's ALFS/THIN lightweight filesystem for DOS 4a AdaOS Aquila (Withdrawn) 4c Oberon partition 4d QNX4.x 4e QNX4.x 2nd part 4f QNX4.x 3rd part 4f Oberon partition 50 OnTrack Disk Manager (older versions) RO 50 Lynx RTOS 50 Native Oberon (alt) 51 OnTrack Disk Manager RW (DM6 Aux1) 51 Novell 52 CP/M 52 Microport SysV/AT 53 Disk Manager 6.0 Aux3 54 Disk Manager 6.0 Dynamic Drive Overlay (DDO) 55 EZ-Drive 56 Golden Bow VFeature Partitioned Volume. 56 DM converted to EZ-BIOS 56 AT&T MS-DOS 3.x logically sectored FAT. 57 DrivePro 57 VNDI Partition 5c Priam EDisk 61 SpeedStor 63 Unix System V (SCO, ISC Unix, UnixWare, ...), Mach, GNU Hurd 64 PC-ARMOUR protected partition 64 Novell Netware 286, 2.xx 65 Novell Netware 386, 3.xx or 4.xx 66 Novell Netware SMS Partition 67 Novell 68 Novell 69 Novell Netware 5+, Novell Netware NSS Partition 6e ?? 70 DiskSecure Multi-Boot 71 Reserved 72 V7/x86 73 Reserved 74 Reserved 74 Scramdisk partition 75 IBM PC/IX 76 Reserved 77 M2FS/M2CS partition 77 VNDI Partition 78 XOSL FS 7e Unused 7f Unused 80 MINIX until 1.4a 81 MINIX since 1.4b, early Linux 81 Mitac disk manager 82 Prime 82 Solaris x86 82 Linux swap 83 Linux native partition 84 OS/2 hidden C: drive 84 Hibernation partition 85 Linux extended partition 86 Old Linux RAID partition superblock 86 FAT16 volume set 87 NTFS volume set 88 Linux plaintext partition table 8a Linux Kernel Partition (used by AiR-BOOT) 8b Legacy Fault Tolerant FAT32 volume 8c Legacy Fault Tolerant FAT32 volume using BIOS extd INT 13h 8d Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden Primary DOS FAT12 partition 8e Linux Logical Volume Manager partition 90 Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden Primary DOS FAT16 partition 91 Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden DOS extended partition 92 Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden Primary DOS large FAT16 partition 93 Hidden Linux native partition 93 Amoeba 94 Amoeba bad block table 95 MIT EXOPC native partitions 96 CHRP ISO-9660 filesystem 97 Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden Primary DOS FAT32 partition 98 Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden Primary DOS FAT32 partition (LBA) 98 Datalight ROM-DOS Super-Boot Partition 99 DCE376 logical drive 9a Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden Primary DOS FAT16 partition (LBA) 9b Free FDISK 0.96+ hidden DOS extended partition (LBA) 9e ForthOS partition 9f BSD/OS a0 Laptop hibernation partition a1 Laptop hibernation partition a1 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) a3 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) a4 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) a5 BSD/386, 386BSD, NetBSD, FreeBSD a6 OpenBSD a6 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) a7 NeXTStep a8 Mac OS-X a9 NetBSD ab Mac OS-X Boot partition ab GO! partition ae ShagOS filesystem af ShagOS swap partition af MacOS X HFS b0 BootStar Dummy b1 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) b1 QNX Neutrino Power-Safe filesystem b2 QNX Neutrino Power-Safe filesystem b3 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) b3 QNX Neutrino Power-Safe filesystem b4 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) b6 HP Volume Expansion (SpeedStor variant) b6 Corrupted Windows NT mirror set (master), FAT16 file system b7 Corrupted Windows NT mirror set (master), NTFS file system b7 BSDI BSD/386 filesystem b8 BSDI BSD/386 swap partition bb Boot Wizard hidden bc Acronis backup partition be Solaris 8 boot partition bf New Solaris x86 partition c0 CTOS c0 REAL/32 secure small partition c0 NTFT Partition c0 DR-DOS/Novell DOS secured partition c1 DRDOS/secured (FAT-12) c2 Unused c2 Hidden Linux c3 Hidden Linux swap c4 DRDOS/secured (FAT-16, < 32M) c5 DRDOS/secured (extended) c6 DRDOS/secured (FAT-16, >= 32M) c6 Windows NT corrupted FAT16 volume/stripe set c7 Windows NT corrupted NTFS volume/stripe set c7 Syrinx boot c8 Reserved for DR-DOS 8.0+ c9 Reserved for DR-DOS 8.0+ ca Reserved for DR-DOS 8.0+ cb DR-DOS 7.04+ secured FAT32 (CHS) cc DR-DOS 7.04+ secured FAT32 (LBA) cd CTOS Memdump ce DR-DOS 7.04+ FAT16X (LBA) cf DR-DOS 7.04+ secured EXT DOS (LBA) d0 REAL/32 secure big partition d0 Multiuser DOS secured partition d1 Old Multiuser DOS secured FAT12 d4 Old Multiuser DOS secured FAT16 <32M d5 Old Multiuser DOS secured extended partition d6 Old Multiuser DOS secured FAT16 >=32M d8 CP/M-86 da Non-FS Data da Powercopy Backup db Digital Research CP/M, Concurrent CP/M, Concurrent DOS db CTOS (Convergent Technologies OS -Unisys) db KDG Telemetry SCPU boot dd Hidden CTOS Memdump de Dell PowerEdge Server utilities (FAT fs) df DG/UX virtual disk manager partition df BootIt EMBRM e0 Reserved by STMicroelectronics for a filesystem called ST AVFS. e1 DOS access or SpeedStor 12-bit FAT extended partition e3 DOS R/O or SpeedStor e4 SpeedStor 16-bit FAT extended partition < 1024 cyl. e5 Tandy MSDOS with logically sectored FAT e6 Storage Dimensions SpeedStor e8 LUKS eb BeOS BFS ec SkyOS SkyFS ee Indication that this legacy MBR is followed by an EFI header ef Partition that contains an EFI file system f0 Linux/PA-RISC boot loader f1 Storage Dimensions SpeedStor f2 DOS 3.3+ secondary partition f3 Reserved f4 SpeedStor large partition f4 Prologue single-volume partition f5 Prologue multi-volume partition f6 Storage Dimensions SpeedStor f7 DDRdrive Solid State File System f9 pCache fa Bochs fb VMware File System partition fc VMware Swap partition fe SpeedStor > 1024 cyl. fe LANstep fe IBM PS/2 IML (Initial Microcode Load) partition, located at the end of the disk fe Windows NT Disk Administrator hidden partition ff Xenix Bad Block Table